Chapter 135
This is the 135th episode of unORDINARY. Summary After being called to the main office, John soon arrives and runs into Keon for the first time in years. John is overcome with traumatic memories of his readjustment program at the sight of Keon. Headmaster Vaughn snaps him out of it and John takes a seat. Vaughn reacquaints John with Keon and introduces Nadia, the lie-detector lady who Seraphina had to deal with twice. Vaughn notices that John is still a nervous wreck, and assures him that's there's nothing to worry about. Nadia activates her ability and the interrogation officially goes underway. Keon starts off by asking if John possesses any more copies of Unordinary. Still nervous, John mentally tries to pull himself together before replying that the copy confiscated from Seraphina was the only one he had. Keon then asks how long that copy was in his possession, to which John replies two years. Keon asks how John was able to acquire the book before it was even published. John explains that his father is the author of the book, and that he was given the original copy. Keon cannot believe this coincidence, but Nadia confirms that John is telling the truth. This development prompts Keon to question the current whereabouts of John's father, and whether the authorities have penalized in the wake of the controversy the book caused. John assumes they have no issue with William based on the fact that he remains a free man, suggesting that some deal was probably worked out. John adds that his father never meant any harm, and that the book was written to help John get better. Keon asks for clarification on this. John explains that, after his lessons, he had a hard time dealing with himself. Unordinary was his father's way of reaching out to him. The method was effective, and John added that he's read Unordinary almost every night since then. That last bit alarms Keon, and he slams the desk and aggressively reprimands John. Vaughn intervenes, and warns Keon not to lose his temper in the office again. The headmaster states that the number of times John read the book is irrelevant, and that John cannot be charged with anything as long as his values weren't compromised. At this point, John speaks up. He declares that he has intention of becoming a Superhero like the main character. He explains that he re-read Unordinary because it reassured him that those in power worked hard to make the world a safer place for everyone. Nadia jubilantly approves this belief, while Keon is amazed that John hasn't lied once. Nearing the end of the interrogation, Keon asks if John agrees with Unordinary's ideals. John answers no, stating that not everyone deserves to be treated with equal respect and that he doesn't plan to aid strangers with his ability. He adds that this is the responsibility of the authorities anyway, and that he's got his own issues to focus on. After Nadia confirms this is the truth, Keon asks how life has been for John since moving to Wellston. John answers that he's made a few friends, improved academically, and has just moved into the dorms and got his first roommate. Keon concludes the interrogation, and tells John that it was good to see him again while extending a handshake. John nervously stares at that hand for a brief moment before shaking it, claiming the feeling is mutual. John's nervous behavior does not go unnoticed by Vaughn. After being dismissed, John exits the office and closes the door behind him. He then falls to the ground, overcome with terrible memories of his actions as King of New Bostin. He blames Keon for getting in his head, and wants him out. Category:Chapters Category:Joker Arc